


Spinel's and Anon's first official date

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, Dating, F/M, Kissing, Surprises, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon makes a surprise at his home to celebrate his and Spinel's decision to start dating. Spinel has her own surprise in store for Anon.





	Spinel's and Anon's first official date

>The day after Spinel and Anon had agreed to officially start dating, the pair had once more met in front of the bill board on the road leading out of Beach City. The two shared a long hug in each other's arms before they both loaded up in Anon's car and headed off to their destination.   
>"I've got a surprise waiting for you at my house, a surprise I hope you enjoy a lot." Anon spoke in excitement, longing to look at his new girlfriend, but focusing his eyes on the road.   
>"You do? I have a surprise of my own for you, something that'll hopefully be as sweet as the surprise you have for me." Spinel spoke with a smile, winking at Anon.   
>"Oh? What's your surprise?"  
>"Focus on the present, no the future present. I'll give it to you when we get to your house, I've got it here safe in my gem." Spinel gave her gem a light pat for emphasis, her gloved fingers lightly brushing her upside-down heart gem, sending a little tingle through her form. Storing things in her gem always felt a little weird, but to preserve the surprise for Anon, it was worth it. "I guess you're not going to tell me your surprise before we get to your house, are ya?"   
>Anon smirked a little. "You'll like it, I'm sure of it. If I can wait for yours, you can wait for mine."   
>Spinel let out a longing sigh before a smile crossed her face. "That's fair. I can't wait to see what you've got for me." Spinel stretched her right hand and laid it to rest on Anon's left hand on the steering wheel. "I, I'm glad we're doing this, glad we're....going to try and become closer to each other."  
>"I'm glad we're doing this too. You're a real joy to be around, you know? You always bring a smile to my face."  
>Spinel's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Th-thanks. I, I like spending time with you too. It's nice to.....to have someone you know is there for you, someone that won't......abandon you." Spinel shook a little at her own words. Deep down, doubts were still gnawing at her mind, worries of somehow messing things up with Anon or him deciding he didn't want to be with her anymore, but she pushed them aside. Anon had treated her with nothing but kindness so far, she had no real reason to expect he'd leave her behind and alone.  
>The pair soon arrived at Anon's home, painted the same light blue hue and still fixated on one of the less busy streets within Bayberg. Casually, Anon unbuckled himself from his seat and held up his hand to Spinel. "Hold on, a gentleman always opens the doors for his girlfriend."   
>Spinel couldn't help but giggle at the notion. She had never had anyone do simple tasks for her, she found the notion a little silly. But if it made Anon happy, who was she to argue against it?   
>Spinel unbuckled from her seat just in time for Anon to open the car door for her. She stepped out of the car and gave a little bow, a wide smile on her face, her right arm stretching out into a few loops as she bowed, speaking in a tone that mixed formality with a playful tone. "Many thanks kind sir."  
>Anon smiled before he gave his own little bow, matching her tone with his own playful yet elegant impression. "Not at all milady, 'tis a pleasure."  
>The pair broke into a light laughter before they proceeded to Anon's front door, Anon opening the door and holding it open for her with a playful grin on his face. Spinel smiled as she stepped into Anon's home properly.   
>The smell of garlic, onions, and basil wafted through the air, causing Spinel's mouth to water as she stepped into the house. Past the living room, Spinel could see a small table situated in a room, the lights dimmed down low, candles placed on the table at the corners and lit, glowing within the darkened room. On the table, two empty plates sat across from each other, a large baking pan sitting in the middle of the table.   
>Spinel gasped in disbelief as she realized this was probably the surprise Anon had for her. "Did you.....did you make us dinner?"  
>Anon's smile widened as he heard Spinel's correct guess. "I sure did! I thought we could share our first meal as a couple tonight, and what better way to do it than with a homecooked meal? I made us some lasagna, have you ever had any before?"  
>Spinel shook her head. "Nope, but it smells wonderful! What's it made of?"  
>"I made it with some ricotta cheese sauce, a mixture of marinara and meat, and long thick sheets of noodles. There's plenty to go around, so you can have as much as you want!"  
>Spinel bounced with joy, her shoes squeaking a little as she moved towards the dining room, Anon following behind her. "It looks really great, thank you for cooking a lovely dinner. Oh, that reminds me, I have something too!"  
>Spinel stops at the edge of the table, her gem glowing brightly as she places her hands in front of it. The glow lights up the dim room, outshining the candles as a large box comes out of her gem. As the light fades, Spinel places the box on the table next to the lasagna, smiling as she opens it up.   
>Anon lets out a gasp of surprise as he spots what's in the box. Inside is a lovely chocolate cake, square and perfect, with letters iced into the center. "Happy first date Anon!" and hearts surrounding the words. He whispers out in awe. "This......this is a wonderful surprise. Thank you, it looks delicious!"   
>"You're welcome. C'mon, let's dig in, I wanna taste your hard work!"   
>Anon smiles as he pulls a chair out for Spinel, her shoes and bottom squeaking as she sits down. Anon smiles as he takes his seat across from her, then takes a knife and cuts into the lasagna, using a serving spatula to place a large hunk of lasagna on Spinel's place, then placing some on his own plate.   
>The two sat in quiet as they picked up their forks and dug into Anon's meal. Spinel allowed the flavors of the garlic, the onions, the tomato, the basil, and the cheese to mingle on her tongue as she savored every bite of what had been put on her place. Anon took notice of her slow pace and paced his own chews accordingly, not wanting to make it seem like he was in a rush to finish.   
>"This is really amazing! You hafta gimme the recipe for this!" Spinel spoke in awe as she finished the portion of lasagna she had been served. "I hope my cake measures up to this for ya."   
>Anon smiled as he used a fresh knife to cut into the cake. "I'm sure it'll taste as sweet as you."  
>A light blush formed on Spinel's cheeks. "You're such a sweetheart. I, I'm glad I get to spend time like this with you."  
>"I'm glad we get to spend this time together too." Anon spoke as he placed a piece of cake on Spinel's plate. "You know, you could stay over tonight. I could make up the guest room, and we could spend the morning together!"   
>Spinel's face fell a little. "I would love to, but.....tomorrow I promised to visit the Diamonds. I, I'm sorry, really, I-"  
>Anon shook his head and held up his hand with a smile. "Don't worry, family is important. I'd love to go with you, but I have to go to work early tomorrow." Then his face dropped a little. "I, I hope they like me, when we do meet I mean. If we keep dating, we'll have to meet each other's families."  
>"I'm sure they'll adore you! Well, Yellow and Blue will anyways. White's still a bit.....difficult. You'll see for yourself when you meet her, but I want....I want to get to know you a little better before we see them. They're unlike anything you've ever seen."  
>Anon let out a little chuckle between bites of cake. "I'm sure I can handle them, they can't be that strange if they love and care about you. This cake is really good, the chocolate blends perfectly with the strawberry slices in it."   
>"Thanks, I'm happy you like it. It's not too sweet is it?"  
>"Not for me. I love sweet desserts. It's absolutely perfect to my tastes."  
>Spinel smiled as she put a piece of cake in her own mouth, savoring the flavor of chocolate and strawberries mixing together. "Anon was right, this is my best cake yet. I'm glad it's not too sweet for him." she thought to herself as she stretched her free hand under the table, wrapping her fingers in his. Anon shot her a smile as he took hold of her hand in his own.  
>The pair finished eating their pieces of cake with smiles on their faces. After dinner, Anon looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, we've both got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I guess......we should get some rest."  
>An idea crossed Spinel's mind as she heard Anon's words. She leaned in and gave his cheek a light kiss. "I'll tell you all about my visit with them over the phone when I get back. You'll tell me about your day too, right?"  
>Anon blushed as he stuttered out a reply. "S-sure, I'll t-tell you about my day. S-see you soon?"  
>"I'll see you soon. Get some sleep so you can have a spring in your step!" Spinel shifted her feet into small springs as she spoke, bouncing up a little higher than normal.  
>Anon chuckled at her final antic of the night. "You too, keep that bounce in your own spirits. Goodnight Spinel."  
>"Goodnight Anon."  
>Spinel left Anon's house, a box half full of cake and half full of lasagna stored in her gem. She smiled as she stretched her legs out and began her journey home. For the first time in a while, she wished she didn't have to go visit the Diamonds like she promised, the temptation was certainly great. But she still loved them, not the same way she felt about Anon of course, but she still wanted them to be happy. She was looking forward to the next time she got to see Anon.   
>Anon himself curled up in his bed with a smile on his face. He was glad a gal like Spinel found him lovable and interesting, and he couldn't wait to spend more time with her and grow closer to her. "Next time, I'll kiss her on the cheek back." he thought to himself, drifting off into the land of dreams, dreams he found filled with thoughts of all the things he wanted to do together with Spinel, the life he wanted to live with her in the future. He would try his best to make his dreams come true while making her happy.


End file.
